Salvation of the Saints
by rainafire
Summary: While old friends prepare to break the MacManus brothers out of prison, new enemies are more than ready for their return. No pairings in the works (yet) but hope you enjoy my OFC. This is straight off the top of my head, no planning, no rough drafts...just listening as my boys speak to me. Rated M for violence, language, & possible future smuttiness.


**A/N All BDS characters belong to Troy Duffy. Everything & everyone else belongs to my own twisted imagination. **

**Chapter One-Visiting Hours**

The Hoag isn't just any prison. You can't just walk in, sign a visitor sheet and sit down to visit with your loved ones. Plans have to be made, backgrounds checked and paperwork filed sometimes months in advance. Housing some of the most notorious, dangerous criminals made these rules necessary. And one of the biggest rules was that approval of any and all conjugal visits was up to the sole discretion of the warden..And he rarely granted a request. But he was a corrupt man and could be easily bought..at the right price. So of course when confirmation of the half million dollar wire into his Cayman bank account came through on his private Blackberry, papers were signed and arrangements were made.

She walked through the security area and the guards were more focused on her tight jeans and form fitting button down blouse that was open halfway down her chest than they were on making sure she wasn't smuggling in contraband. She leaned on the counter, using her arms to push her breasts forward and made sure that her black silk and lace bra was on full display. The outfit was more for the guards, a cover and a way to ensure they were distracted. Her dark brown hair highlighted her blue eyes and she made sure that she smiled and flirted as much as possible without being too obvious. It worked. They took a cursory glance at her bag and didn't even flinch when the metal detector went off as she walked through. She innocently held up her hands and they waved the wand over her front and allowed her through when it only signaled over her belt and belly button ring. She winked at the guard holding the wand.

"Thanks hon." For a man who had lived his whole life in New England, he picked up on the decidedly west coast accent. Hollywood maybe, or even Vegas. She was too high class to be one of the street hookers that sometimes made their way in to visit some poor schmuck whose family saved up the grocery money to buy their little boy a piece of ass every few years. This girl was classy, probably a high end call girl, or "escort" as that whore who brought down the governor of New York liked to be called. Probably cost whoever bought her a few hundred grand. It didn't bother him though. Hell, he thought as he watched her walk down the hall towards the private visiting rooms, he'd put his paycheck in the collection basket to see her back in here on a regular basis.

"MacManus!" Connor and Murphy looked up at the door to their cell when their favorite guard, Bishop, called to them. Being stuck in the cell twenty-three hours a day was enough to make a man insane but they were patient men. They had to be. And they lived for their one hour of rec time a day. Bishop usually took them out around one, just after lunch, and they had the whole yard to themselves. Connor glanced at the clock high up on the wall. Ten AM.

"You're a wee bit early aren't ya Bishop?" He asked as Murphy dropped down from the upper bunk and pulled on his t-shirt.

"Aye," said Murphy. "Is dere somethin' goin' on?" Bishop nodded.

"Get your shoes on. You boys are in for a treat." The twins exchanged a look of confusion. Bishop smiled slyly. He'd seen the girl and he envied the MacManus brothers. They had a number of fans on the outside and over the past couple of years, they'd become favorites of the guards. Didn't talk back, didn't go looking for fights and participated in all prison mandated therapy, education and religious programs without complaint. If Bishop was lucky, maybe he'd get the dirty details of this visit out of the boys afterwards.

Once they were dressed, they turned around, stuck their hands through the tray door and Bishop cuffed them behind their backs before finally unlocking the door. Not that he was worried about getting attacked, it was just procedure.

"Your people on the outside must have some deep pockets to get you this one." Bishop chuckled as the led them down the hall. When he saw the blank looks on the faces of the boys, his grin intensified. "You really have no idea what's going on?" Murphy's eyes narrowed and Connor raised his eyebrow.

"Why don't you just fill us in then?" The lighter MacManus asked, an undercurrent of annoyance in his voice. Bishop looked over his shoulder, saw that the hall was clear and leaned in.

"You boys know what a "conjugal visit" is right?" They both nodded. "Well, I don't know what kind of friends you have but they've spared no expense with the pretty little thing that's here to see you." Murphy and Connor exchanged another look and shrugged.

"Alright then," said Connor. "Let's not keep the lass waitin'."

Bishop opened the door to the visiting room and let the boys step inside. The first thing they noticed were the five inch red heels at the end of a pair of long legs. She was sitting on edge of the double bed and smiled up at them. Bishop unlocked their cuffs and winked at the girl.

"You have an hour," He backed out of the room. "Make it count." He shut the door, making sure the viewing window was closed for privacy. She stood and walked over to them.

"Hello boys. You're every bit as good looking as my uncle said you were." She kissed first Murphy and then Connor on the corners of their mouths before turning around and sitting back down on the bed to remove her shoes. "You have no idea what a pain in the ass it is to walk in these things." Seeing their surprise and confusion she laughed.

"I'm sorry boys. I should probably introduce myself." She stood, barefoot, and walked over, extending her hand. "Kelly Smecker. Special Agent Paul Smecker is my uncle." Connor and Murphy both took her hand and shook it before exchanging a look.

"So this means," Connor began slowly. "We're not gettin' our conjugal visit then?" Kelly couldn't help but laugh at their hopeful expressions.

"Sorry babe. Not today anyway." She motioned for them to sit down on the bed and she pulled the only chair in the room next to them. "This was the easiest way to get you both alone without cameras or a guard. Even an attorney has the camera turned on at all times. But, if a certain warden is sent a certain amount of money to a certain offshore account, a prostitute can waltz in and service two of the most notorious inmates in the country." Murphy and Connor looked at each other then back to Kelly.

"So why did ya need to get us alone then lass?" Murphy asked as he leaned towards her. Kelly smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"You boys have work to do on the outside. And I'm here to tell you how that's going to be accomplished." The MacManus brothers nodded and a sly grin spread across Connor's face.

"Smart, conniving and sexy." He smacked Murphy in the arm. "Ma would be happy if we brought home a lass such as dis one!" Murphy ran his tongue along his lower lip and nodded.

"Aye, she would." Kelly smiled and leaned forward, filling them in on the plan.

An hour later, Bishop knocked loudly on the door before opening it. The girl was smoothing down her hair and buttoning her blouse while both brothers were pulling their pants back up. The dazed looks on the faces of the twins made Bishop grin. It must of been good.

"Alright boys. Say goodbye to your lady friend." The girl slipped on her heels and walked over to kiss Connor and then Murphy.

"Bye boys. I hope we can do this again real soon," she purred as she walked out of the room and followed another guard back to the security area. Bishop took in the rumpled sheets on the floor and the satisfied looks on the faces of the twins and nodded.

"I guess she was worth it then." The twins turned around and Bishop cuffed them.

"Aye," said Connor.

"Everything we could want." Finished Murphy and Bishop led them back to their cell.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this fic. I have big plans for my OC and think it will be fun to contribute to the BDS universe. **


End file.
